


Aches and Pains

by TheNightFury



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hiro comes home in pain, Tadashi is their to help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aches and Pains

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually my first regularly aged Tadashi and Hiro fic. A huge shout out to WDisneyRP-Tadashi on deviant art for inspiring many parts of this fic. Hope you guys enjoy it!

It had been a strangely quiet day in the Hamada household. Hiro, with much grumbling, had gone to school and Cass was down in the café, leaving the entire house to the older Hamada whose classes had been canceled. Tadashi was lounging on his bed, reading one of his textbooks, enjoying the peace and quiet. It was nice being able to get his work down without Hiro bothering him constantly; looking over at the clock revealed that Tadashi’s quiet time would be ending any minute. Tadashi swore sometimes that Hiro flew home from school with how fast he made it home. Tadashi wasn’t exactly surprised though, the younger Hamada made it clear he hated school every chance he got. 

 

Tadashi couldn’t fathom why Hiro was taking so many afterschool classes when he hated school so much. He knew Hiro wanted to get out of school as fast as possible, but it had to be exhausting having to stay at school until 9pm. Then he had to get himself home after having been at school for over twelve hours. Sure he had a few long breaks in-between classes but it was nothing like being able to come home and really crash. 

 

Tadashi frowned after several minutes with no sign of Hiro still; he tried to ignore the uneasy feeling, telling himself that maybe Hiro hung back for a few minutes to talk to one of the teachers or something. It was only a few minutes. Tadashi tried to enjoy the extra few minutes of silence, but couldn’t. He’d read a few sentences, and stare at the clock again, praying it was earlier then he thought and Hiro was not running late. It was ridiculous, and Tadashi knew it, he just worried about his brother. 

 

After another twenty minutes passed, Tadashi started digging out his GPS tracker when he heard the front door quietly open and close. Rather than loud footsteps running up the stairs, Tadashi heard someone quietly making their way up the stairs, concerning Tadashi. Was Hiro hurt? Sick? When Hiro wearily trudged into their room, Tadashi set down his book and said,

 

“Hey Hiro, are you alright?” Hiro didn’t say anything, instead he let his backpack fall to the ground and in a zombie like state he wandered over to Tadashi’s bed, collapsing on top of the older Hamada, letting out a pain filled groan. Tadashi started rubbing Hiro’s back saying, “What happened bro?”

 

“Back hurts…” Hiro moaned. “Hurt’s t’ move…” Sighing, Tadashi slowly wiggled out from under Hiro, causing him to wine in annoyance. Tadashi moved Hiro so he was lying on the bed and sat down next to him.

 

“Oh quiet winning,” Tadashi scolded a small smile on his face. Tadashi reached over and started massaging Hiro’s back, frowning when he felt several knots. Hiro let out a low moan and whispered,

 

“Feel’s good…”

 

“What did you do Hiro?” Tadashi asked as he dug his fingers into Hiro’s shoulder’s slowly loosening the tight knots that had formed. Hiro let out a content sigh, his eyes sliding shut. “Hiro?”

 

“Heavy bag…couldn’t sleep…” Was all Hiro would say, eyes still shut. Tadashi’s frown deepened as his hands moved down Hiro’s back, feeling even more knots. Hiro let out another content moan as Tadashi worked on a painful knot. Tadashi smirked slightly at Hiro’s reaction, amused to see him lying still for once. He finally found a way to get Hiro to stop squirming when he should be asleep. Tadashi wondered how long Hiro had been in so much pain. Was it just today? Had his back been bothering him for weeks and he’d never bothered to tell anyone? Tadashi continued to massage Hiro’s back, feeling the tension slowly leave Hiro’s body. 

 

Hiro was in heaven. Several days ago Hiro had awoken in agony. His back was sore and he could barely move without wanting to collapse to the floor and not move. Hiro had hoped that he’d be able to sleep off the pain, but he kept waking up during the night, his back throbbing. Hiro was sure his back felt even worse when he woke up the next morning. Tadashi seemed to know exactly what spots to hit and it felt wonderful. Hiro let out a content moan when Tadashi’s fingers dug into a particular sore spot on his back, his body melting under the touch. 

 

Tadashi continued to massage every sore spot, causing Hiro’s body to slowly relax. Hiro hadn’t felt this relaxed in a very long time. Hiro was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. When Tadashi’s hands started massaging Hiro’s lower back he felt himself start to drift off, lost im complete bliss caused by his brothers dotting attention. His last conscious thought was wishing Tadashi would do this for him more often.

 

“There, better knucklehead?” Tadashi fondly asked, frowning when Hiro didn’t answer. “Hiro?” Tadashi quickly realized his brother had fallen asleep. Tadashi ran a hand through Hiro’s hair and watched him sleep, smirking when Hiro nuzzled against Tadashi’s hand. How had he not noticed how exhausted Hiro was? How long had he not been getting a good night’s sleep? 

 

When was the last time Tadashi had really seen Hiro though? They would see each other in passing at breakfast and dinner but besides that Tadashi couldn’t really think of the last time he’d spent any time with Hiro. It was no wonder Tadashi hadn’t seen how exhausted Hiro was. Tadashi vowed that he would change that immediately. Tadashi let out a large yawn and glanced over at the clock, finally noticing how late it was. Tadashi considered sleeping on Hiro’s bed, but instead he carefully moved Hiro to one side of the bed and settled down on the other and whispered,

 

“Good night Hiro.”

 

\--------

Tadashi groaned, shivering from the cold and tried to pull his blankets up, only to find they were gone. Grumbling, Tadashi slowly sat up, his sluggish mind trying to process why his blankets where suddenly gone. Tadashi slowly looked around and found a pair of feet on the bed by his pillow. Frowning Tadashi looked over at the bed and found Hiro half hanging off the bed tangled in his sheets snoring. Smiling, Tadashi hauled Hiro back up onto the bed and ripped the sheets away from Hiro who continued to sleep.

 

“Alright bonehead, if you’re going to crash on my bed you need to share,” Tadashi whispered, knowing Hiro couldn’t hear him. Tadashi pulled sheet so it covered them both and then tightly wrapped his arms around Hiro in a vain attempt to try and keep him and the sheets on the bed. “You need to learn to not thrash around while you sleep,” Tadashi grumbled to Hiro who let out a loud snore in response. Rolling his eyes, Tadashi settled down and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

\--------

When Hiro awoke several hours later the first thing he noticed was something tightly wrapped around him. Initially he thought it was his sheets tangled around him, something that he usually woke up to, but whatever was wrapped around him today grew tighter the more he wiggled. Slowly opening his eyes, Hiro found that the something was Tadashi. 

 

“Tadashi,” Hiro whispered, poking his brother. “I need to get up.” 

 

“Nooo….” Tadashi moaned tightening his grip around Hiro. “Sleep….” 

 

“I’m awake though, let me up,” Hiro growled, thrashing in Tadashi’s grip. Grinning, Tadashi continued to hold Hiro saying,

 

“Would you just sleep?” 

 

“The sun’s up, so it’s time to get up nerd,” Hiro snapped, tickling Tadashi who rolled over on top of Hiro, laughing. 

 

“The bed has claimed you and it will not let you leave,” Tadashi declared, eyes still closed. 

 

“No the bed is saying to let me up!” Hiro snapped wiggling his arms from under Tadashi to try tickling him. Tadashi simply grabbed his hands and groaned,

 

“Nooooo. Sleep good.”

 

“I’ve slept enough, I wanna get up,” Hiro moaned. Cracking one eye open, Tadashi gave Hiro a mischievous smirk before starting to tickle Hiro back. “Tadashi stop!” Hiro shouted, trying to get away. 

 

“You brought this on yourself!” Tadashi declared, grabbing Hiro’s arm with hone hand while continuing his attack with the other. “You should have let me sleep!”

 

“I want to get up!” Hiro snapped, leaning over and causing both to tumble off the bed laughing. Thankfully, Tadashi let go off Hiro and both lay on the ground, laughing. Once they had calmed down Tadashi said,

 

“Alright, alright. Good morning knucklehead.”

 

“Sweet freedom!” Hiro shouted. “I love the weekend! No school and inventing all day!”

 

“After you do your homework,” Tadashi warned, giving Hiro a stern look.

 

“Oh come on Tadashi I can do it later!” Hiro whined, giving Tadashi a puppy dog pout. Tadashi though was not amused.

 

“Do it now, or the tickle monster will attack but this time he will show no mercy!” Tadashi warned, wiggling his fingers threateningly. 

 

“Ok, ok!” Hiro shouted, scrambling to his feet and grabbing his backpack. “I’ll have all this done before lunch!”

 

“Good, then we can do something,” Tadashi replied making Hiro freeze.

 

“We?” Hiro asked hopefully. It had been so long since they’d done anything fun together. In fact, Hiro couldn’t remember the last time they had sat down together and invented something just for the fun of it.

 

“Only if you finish all your homework,” Tadashi added causing Hiro to nod excitedly and assure,

 

“Yea definitely!” Hiro whipped out his books and homework and immediately started working.

 

“Good to see you finally taki-” Tadashi began only to be cut off by Hiro,

 

“No talking!” Laughing Tadashi settled down to get some of his work done as well. He already knew it would be a great weekend.


End file.
